May Angels Lead You In Rewritten
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: May angels lead her in.


_So... I was happy with the first version of this, but I decided to re-work it a little.._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

May Angels Lead You In

"How are you feeling?"

A question that had been asked way too many times over the past few months. A question that rarely had a positive answer to follow it. A question that Beck constantly asked, and that Jade wished he didn't. Lets start from the beginning and take a look back at the past few months in the lives of Beckett Oliver and Jadelyn West.

_There's no one in town I know._

_You gave us someplace to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

Graduation was over. High school was over. And their teenage years were almost over. Life was just beginning. See, Beck and Jade were the power couple of Hollywood Arts; going strong for almost five years. And although they were excited to start their new lives together being 'responsible' adults, they were terrified.

"Where are we going to live?"

"How are we going to make money?"

"What about college?"

They stayed in LA, not quite ready to move away just yet, but Beck had managed to find them a small apartment on the other side of the city. It was nice, spacious, in a good neighbourhood, and most of all it was affordable. Although there was no one around that they knew, it was a place to call home. Their first home.

Beck was the first to get a job. Although it wasn't much, just a waiter at a local restaurant, it still brought in the money and gave him something to do. Jade on the other hand, was a little more fussy when it came to looking for a job. She refused to waitress or be stuck behind a desk all day, so instead she stayed at home and focused on looking up different colleges and frequently went for auditions for various movies and tv shows.

Jade's big break came not even two months after graduating from Hollywood Arts. She had been hired to play an antagonist in a new movie that was supposed to be the biggest hit of the year. It was the perfect part for her. Although it didn't start filming for a few months, Jade was too excited to care.

"I'm so proud of you," Beck had said after she told him the amazing news when he arrived home from work that night. Jade said nothing, but just blushed instead and hugged her boyfriend tightly. She wasn't familiar with people being proud of her, she had always been a disappointment to her parents, especially since she 'rebelled against the world' as they so put it. But it was a nice feeling to make someone proud.

Everything was finally settling into place.

Until a few weeks later.

Beck had noticed that his girlfriend had been less active as usual. Normally when he arrived home from work, she would be making dinner or spending the evening with Cat or singing her heart out. But recently when he arrived home, she would be tucked up in bed sleeping deeply. On the fourth night that this happened, Beck decided to ask if something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down beside her curled up form on the bed.

Jade had nodded beneath the covers and replied with "I'm fine."

Beck decided to not question it any further, not wanting to upset her or annoy her. He knew from past experiences that if Jade was sick, she preferred to deal with it on her own, unable to stand being babied from others.

But when this behaviour continued on for another week, Beck began to get concerned. Jade wasn't acting like herself at all.

It was a Friday night when Beck was sitting alone on the couch, relaxing after a long day of work. He had the remote in his hand as he flicked through the channels on tv, trying to find something to watch. Just as he settled on Detective Blowhole, he heard a sudden thud come from the bedroom down the hall.

Beck frowned and made his way down the corridor towards their bedroom. He opened the door, "Babe?" he called, poking his head around the white, wooden door. His brow furrowed as there was no sign of Jade in the room. But just as he decided it was nothing and that Jade was probably in the bathroom, he caught sight of one of Jade's pale hands resting on the edge of the comforter on the other side of the bed.

He made his way around the side of the bed, ready to ask Jade what she was doing, when his eyes found her body lying motionless on the floor.

"Oh my god."

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud._

_I never said thank you for that._

_Now I'll never have a chance_

After rushing Jade to the hospital, Beck paced the waiting room for hours as the doctors and specialists ran tests on Jade. His hands tugged at his unruly hair in frustration, angry that no one was telling him anything at all. His head spun towards the door as it opened, revealing the doctor that had taken Jade away to examine her.

Beck looked at him hopefully, but something in the doctor's eyes told him that something was wrong. Very wrong. The doctor sat down with Beck in the comfortable chairs of the waiting room and sighed, looking down at his clipboard which was filled with information.

Cancer.

His girlfriend. His beautiful and healthy girlfriend had cancer.

Beck was speechless as his mind raced at a million miles a second. He sat there silently as the doctor went over their plan of attack, and how they would do their best to fight the disease with extensive chemotherapy and a cocktail of various other drugs.

Once Beck was alone again, he suddenly jumped up from his seat and rushed back to Jade's room. He opened the door and his heart broke into a million tiny pieces as he found his girlfriend sobbing loudly into her hands. He lunged over to her and pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his chest.

It was a rare thing to see Jade cry, especially like this. And Beck didn't know how to react. He could just hold her and tell her that everything would be okay, even though he was terrified for her.

They fought the cancer with extensive and aggressive chemotherapy. And when they said aggressively, they meant aggressively. Over the next few weeks, Jade became extremely weak and sick. She lost all of her energy and could barely even sit up. She lost her hair too. The gorgeous black locks that Beck loved so much were slowly but surely falling away.

Jade cried when she ran a hand through her hair and came away with a chunk of it. But she didn't cry because she was scared. No. She cried because she was convinced that Beck wouldn't think she was beautiful any more. Beck almost cried when she told him that. She would always be beautiful to him. No matter what happened.

She had to quit the movie too. That broke her heart. The one thing that she had been excited about, even throughout the treatment, was being ripped away from her. But she couldn't argue. She knew that she was too sick to do it.

Beck spent countless hours at Jade's bedside in her hospital room. Somedays weren't so bad. He would be able to goof around and make his girlfriend let out a weak laugh from time to time. But other days were just horrendous. He would spend hours holding a bucket in front of Jade whilst she vomited violently, and listen to her cry about how much pain she was in.

It broke his heart a million times over.

Then one day when the doctor came to visit them after one of the sessions, they hoped for good news. But instead, they received the opposite of good news.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me, my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

The treatment wasn't working.

Beck was livid. Rage filled every fibre of his body. How could it not be working? Why is it not working? Why is his girlfriend slowly dying at the age of eighteen? He wanted answers. Jade chose the latter

The doctor gave them two options; she could either carry on with the hellish treatment, or she could choose to stop it and just try to let her body fight they disease by itself.

Jade chose the latter. She sobbed in Beck's arms about how weak she was, and how she felt like the treatment was just making her worse. She hated the fact that she had no hair, and that she was sick all the time. She was just done.

With that decision, they let her go home. And for the first time in a good few months, Beck saw Jade let out a true smile. He saw her eyes light up when they arrived home, knowing that she didn't have to return to the hospital for treatment everyday. Even though she was still extremely sick, she was happy.

Beck demanded that she stayed in bed and rest, and she didn't argue with that. He even took a few days off of work just to be with her, not wanting to leave her alone. But she eventually made him go back, telling him that she would be fine.

"I'll still be here when you get home," she told him with a smile.

He couldn't respond, so instead he just smiled. Fearing that if he said anything, he would jinx it. What if he came home and... well... he didn't want to think.

While he was at work, their friends visited to keep Jade company, and to keep and eye on her at Beck's request. Her hair was beginning to grow back, very slowly, but it was coming. She still wore a hat or a scarf around her head though, too embarrassed and ashamed of her appearance.

Until one evening when Cat visited them bearing a gift. The gift was a wig. A long, black, gorgeous wig that even had colourful streaks, just like Jade's own hair had before the treatment took it away. Jade and Cat both burst into tears and hugged each other tightly, knowing that they probably had a limited time left together. Beck's own eyes filled with tears as he watched them cry together. Jade and Cat were literally sisters, they had been friends since... forever. So this whole process was probably the hardest on Cat out of all of their other friends. None of them even wanted to think about what would happen when... well... you know.

Every day when Beck was out at work, Cat would visit Jade and spend the whole day with her. They would lie in bed together and watch old movies, just like the did when they were younger and one of them got sick. Their pinkie fingers were locked together tightly all day, too afraid to let go.

At night, Beck would lie awake on his side and just watch Jade sleep. She looked so peaceful. He would always find himself crying as he gazed down at her, knowing that he wouldn't get to do this for much longer. This was the only time he allowed himself to cry. He would never let Jade see him cry, he had to stay strong for her.

Sometimes he even sang to her. He wasn't sure why but Jade loved his voice. She said that it relaxed her and helped her to forget about the stresses of the day. He wasn't going to argue with that, so he become her personal little jukebox.

One night in specific, Jade turned to him before she fell asleep. She gazed up at him and a small smile spread across her lips before she spoke, "I want to be an angel," she whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. Beck said nothing and let her continue. "When I go, I want to be an angel. A guardian angel. I want to save people. Do good," she breathed, her eyes staring into space as she dreamed out loud.

Beck's throat closed up with the emotions he felt. He reached down and took her pale hand in his own tanned one, "You will be the most stunning angel there has ever been," he whispered, choking back his tears. His eyes followed a lone tear as it made its way down her soft cheek.

"I dream about it. I dream about being an angel. I have the wings and I can fly. And I don't hurt anymore," she breathed, a small smile tugging at her lips as she dreamed of her heaven.

Beck allowed one tear to escape from his eye as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, "You will always be my angel."

_May angels lead you in._

The following day was the worst day of Beckett Oliver's young life.

He was at work as usual, and he was on his break. He sat in the staff room with a cup of coffee nursed between his hands, preparing him for the second half of the long shift ahead. But what he wasn't prepared for, was the phone call from Cat.

She was with Jade.

At the hospital.

Beck's heart lunged into his throat before stopping all together. He threw down his coffee and ran out of the restaurant, ignoring the shouts of his manager behind him. Nothing else mattered. He had to get to Jade. He sped to the hospital, breaking all kinds of traffic laws, before running inside. He was directed to the waiting room where he found a distraught Cat. She was all alone, sobbing loudly into her knees.

Cat looked up as Beck walked in, still in his waiter attire. She gasped and jumped up, running over to him and sobbing into his shoulder. Beck hugged the redhead tightly, desperate to find out what had happened. Cat calmed down enough to tell him.

Jade had stopped breathing. They had been watching another movie, just like usual, when her lips suddenly turned blue, and her skin paled further than usual, and she just... stopped.

Beck couldn't do anything but sit with Cat while they waited for news. Cat was curled up in Beck's lap, sobbing softly into his red and white shirt while Beck stared into space, his mind reeling. Over the next few hours, the rest of their friends arrived, their faces solemn as they entered the small waiting room and sat down beside Beck and Cat.

When the doctor came through the doors, Beck's head snapped up, his eyes hopeful.

Jade was stable but she wasn't breathing on her own, and her heart was weak. The doctor motioned for Beck to follow him back to Jade's room.

Beck pressed a kiss to Cat's bright hair before he slid her off of his lap and nervously followed the doctor back to Jade's room, a walk that he had done so many times before, but this one felt different. It almost felt like the last time he would do this.

His knees almost collapsed out from underneath him when he approached the doorway of Jade's room. His hand shot out and grabbed the doorframe to steady himself as his other hand covered his mouth in shock. Tears filled his eyes as he found Jade lying in her bed, a scene that had become so familiar over the past few months. He forced himself forward and entered the room, taking the seat beside Jade's bed and took her hand in his tightly, lacing their fingers together like he had done so many times before.

He just sat and watched her, knowing that these moments could be their last together. A lone tear fell down his cheek before being followed by many others. "I love you," he whispered through his tears, unsure of what else to say. What could he say? There wasn't enough time in the world to say everything that was on his mind.

_So what would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud._

_I never said thank you for that._

_Now I'll never have a chance._

He was so proud of her. For everything. Even for landing the movie role that she eventually never got to do. But most of all for being so brave during all of this. He always knew that she was a strong and brave person, that's one of the many reasons why he was attracted to her in the first place. But witnessing her go through hell and back again truly made him admire her. He had been so lucky with her, she made him strong, and he was so proud of her for that. He never thanked her for that, and now he'll never have a chance.

"I know you're tired of fighting, and that's okay. You need to be an angel, so go get your wings. May angels lead you in."

Not even two seconds passed after those words were out of his mouth when Jade's heart monitor began beeping frantically. Beck closed his eyes, knowing exactly what was happening. He broke down completely, unable to hold back any longer, he couldn't stay strong any more. It was over. His hands gripped her own tightly, unable to let go as she slipped away from him.

The doors burst open and several doctors and nurses rushed inside, yelling frantically at each other. Beck could feel his body being pulled away, but he didn't want to leave. His hands were ripped from Jade's and he was hauled out of the room. He screamed Jade's name as he was pulled away and thrown into the corridor.

Beck screamed in anguish as he punched the wall before turning and sliding his back down it, sinking to the ground and sobbing into his hands.

Down at the other end of the corridor, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre watched on as Beck broke down hysterically. They immediately knew what had happened. No one needed to confirm it for them.

She was gone.

Cat burst into a fresh set of tears and her legs gave out from beneath her, sending her to her knees as she sobbed loudly. Robbie kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning over her as he too began to cry, removing his glasses and sobbing into Cat's hair.

Tori let out a heart wrenching sob and doubled over in her chair, sobbing distraughtly into her knees as her hair covered her face. Andre shook his head slowly as his own tears began to fall from his sad eyes, unable to believe that Jade was really gone.

By the time he reached his friends, Beck was completely inconsolable. Each of them hugged him tightly, crying even more at the sight of him being so distraught and heartbroken. Beck ran his hands over his face and screamed in despair, pressing his hands into his eyes.

She was gone.

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_

Andre drove Beck home that night, knowing that his friend was too distraught to drive at all. Andre didn't want to leave him alone, but respected Beck's wishes and drove away once Beck entered the apartment building.

As Beck entered their apartment, leaving the lights off, and the silence hit him full on. Everything was just as Cat and Jade had left it. Even the movie was still playing on loop. Beck grabbed the remote and forcefully shut it off, the happy music mocking him. He stood still and looked around the room, and his eyes fell on their graduation pictures that were hung on the wall.

He walked over to them and his eyes ran over them. His heart broke as he looked at the pictures of himself and Jade in their graduation gown, and the smallest smile appeared on his lips as he thought back at that day. Jade had complained various times at the fact that her gown was far too long, and it was kind of true. The sleeves went way past where her arms stopped, and she ended up tripping several times over the end of the gown.

But Beck's smile faded as he remembered that graduation was months ago, and now Jade was gone. Without a second thought, his hand shot out and punched the glass on one picture. He felt no pain as the glass shattered and fell everywhere. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He took another framed picture and pulled it from the wall, hurling it across the room and letting it smash into a million tiny pieces. He didn't care.

He spun around and tore through the apartment, destroying several more pictures on his way until he reached the bedroom. His heart yearned as he inhaled the scent of the room. It still smelled like Jade and it killed him.

As he closed the bedroom door, he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall beside the closet. His eyes were puffy and red from crying all day, his hair was past unruly, but most of all... Jade wasn't beside him. She never would be again.

Beck broke down completely there and then, collapsing to the floor and curling his knees up to his chest as he sobbed brokenly. His breaths were uneven and he gasped for air. He reached into his shirt and pulled out his version of their matching necklace. He held it tightly in his fist, feeling the metal pressing into his palm as if it was a connection to her. He gazed down at it for a moment before he pressed a kiss to it.

"May angels lead you in."

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big_

_God wouldn't let it live._

_May angels lead you in._


End file.
